


I broke my key. (Broken)

by void_mccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, PTSD Scott McCall, Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_mccall/pseuds/void_mccall
Summary: Based on the last episode but with a different ending. one-shot of depressed sciles.





	I broke my key. (Broken)

Scott Mccall had issues. Not just like mentally but physically. He hid his powers too much. He knew he was going to break soon. He wasn’t expecting it to be tonight. 

 

This was the night of the ‘final’ fight between his pack and Monroe. Scott knew how this was going to turn out but he dreaded it too much. His beast was going to break him sooner or later but he knew it was going to break free savagely. 

 

Scott escaped the classroom from where Derek was trying to heal him from the bullet of Monroe. He was a True Alpha, he could do it on his own but Derek insisted to care for him. Until Derek turned to stone. Anyways Scott bursted from the library doors to the main section of the library. It was about the same spot he fought the Beast. He tried not to look at the blood stains on the carpet. His ears perked at the sound of someone coming. 

 

it’s not like he didn’t know who it was. It was who the Anuk-Ite morphed into. It’s shape was Stiles. Void Stiles. He heard his own hear beating rapidly from the intensity of the anticipation.Void took a step closer to Scott but turned into the isle. He said something but Scott was too focused on not making any noise (shifting perhaps). He then noticed that Void shifted into the Nogistune. It quickly whipped around with searing words that Scott couldn’t hear over his heartbeat. “You couldn’t save her.” Scott almost opened his eyes to that but clenched his fist almost to the point he was going to break his bones. “Allison”. It hissed in his ears. He had the strong urge to charge. So he did. 

 

The Anuk-Ite shifted so it wouldn’t be affected. “All you have to do is open your eyes Scotty”. Scott clenched his eyes tighter but he knew he woudnt be able to hold back any longer. So his solution was to bring out his claws, talons, or so they seemed. he raised them to his eyes and punctured them until blood oozed from his fingertips. the pain was excruciating. it buzzed from his temples to his toes. he wanted to die. He needed to win though. So he shifted. Without his ruby red eyes of course but he still shifted. it was then the beast reacted. He didn’t even hear the glass break. he charged and slit its throat....or so he thought. it was a he. his senses were overwhelmed by the scent of blood. it took him a moment to finally take a breath. he found a few scents. mountain ash, anxiety, old spice cologne, oil slick,..stiles. he couldn’t see so he spoke out to the open. “Stiles?” he then smelled again. he smelled pain and urgency. he moved his head down to where he slit someone’s throat. it was stiles. He might’ve just killed his bestfriend. His brother. 

 

“Hey Scotty?” Stiles croaked into the air without warning. No hitch of breath or anything. Scott flinched. “Stiles?” Scott whimpered into the now cold air. When did it get so cold. Hm. “You need to heal buddy”Stiles tried. Scott hadnt moved from his position. He was locked. His only key was stiles. Like broke the key. He felt panic rise in him. “S-Stiles?” He hyperventilated. “You need to calml down bud” stiles tried again “You need to heal”. Scott whispered “ I killed you” he whispered into the cold air “I broke my key”. Stiles gave a questioning look to Scott. “Scott you didn’t hurt me” “you won bud”. Scott swallowed “why does it smell like your blood?” Stiles answered shakily “because I sliced my hand on the jar of mountain ash you dumbass, you need to heal though.” Scott let out a breathhe hadn’t known he was holding. “Who did I kill then” stiles reply’s “ you killed the anuk-ite”. Scott nodded slowly with shaking hands lied his palms on his forehead. “I killed someone” “I fucking killed him. I’m a murderer”. Stiles said once more “You need to heal buddy”. Scott replied “I can’t, too many sounds” “listen to my voice and heal” he tried. With all of Scott’s focus he tried but didn’t work. he said hopelessly “I can’t”. Stiles then moved to the side of the room Scott was on and brought him close. 

 

 

Stiles then kissed him. And with red eyes Scott looked back. “You didn’t kill him Scott” stiles said remorsfully. “I did”. Scott looked up with sorrowful eyes and stated “thank you Stiles”.


End file.
